


Learning to Hope

by Dontexpectmuchplease



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone is really sad, Frisk dies but its not really that important, Good Chara, I Tried, Sans and Alphys are the main characters, Will switch Povs frequently, everyone is worried, family and friendship, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontexpectmuchplease/pseuds/Dontexpectmuchplease
Summary: She watches as the human gets thrown across the room from the hit of the kings’ trident. She remembers when she used to cheer on the human. She remembers the times she would cheer on the monsters but, after while she just stopped caring.-So many resets have past. Those who know of the resets have grown familiar if uncomfortable with it. So, what happens when it stops?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a thing. First time posting on AO3 but this story is also on fanfiction.net. Hopefully people will like it. Anyways hope you enjoy.

The screen flickered on. The light illuminating the room. The stone walls blank and cold. The picture on the screen showed the Kings Throne room. The two monsters on the screen fight to the death. The human was down half its health. The king was continuing with his attacks, each one slowly taking the health down each time. Little did he know that this was the 172nd time battling this human child. And that was just in this timeline alone. Alphys and Sans had been keeping their eyes on the human for so long that they started categorizing the types of timelines. After that got boring, they started to analyze everything in every run. They did this so much that they could tell which run it was going to be as soon as the human met Sans. 

[Heh. Who knew the human could get boring just like the rest of us.] Alphys thought to herself as she sipped her coffee. She no longer had any real interest in the fights. She doesn’t even cheer anyone on. She watches as the human gets thrown across the room from the hit of the kings’ trident. She remembers when she used to cheer on the human. She remembers the times she would cheer on the monsters but, after while she just stopped caring. The human eats a nice cream. Their health is restored back to half health. Everything has become boring. It’s just so unbearably exhausting. Even the interactions between Flowey and the human have dulled into borderline repetitive. There is only so much dialogue that they can come up with. Only so many conversations to have. It’s sickening. The worst part is, none of them can escape it. Their just constantly stuck in the most repetitive loop to ever exist. Even when they do something new it just becomes bland after a few resets.

How she wishes she could be like the rest of them. Not remembering a single thing. To be surprised again. The only thing keeping her sane was Sans. And even then she’ll sometimes snap. Killing everyone in the Underground herself, beating the human to it. The same can be said for Sans and Flowey. They were all broken. They were all tired. How much longer could they take this? No, they crossed that line a long time ago. How long is this going to continue? [Why don’t they just quit? They’ve explored everything. Why are they still doing this?] Alphys constantly asked herself.

She suddenly heard a shrill gasp. She looked at the screen with an empty look, taking another swig of coffee. The human coughed up blood as they took their last breath. The sight of their body convulsing should have made her disgusted. But, instead she just swallowed the mouthful of liquid and even finished off the rest. All the while watching a red heart rise out of the mangled corpse of the fallen human. Their skin was bruised. A few bones had even managed to break to the point of sticking out. Blood was everywhere. On flowers, on the body, tainting the kings’ robes and weapon. She watched Asgore look at the soul with pity before turning to grab a soul canister. But before he could even completely turn his back and to his surprise the soul broke. Alphys took a quick glance with faded eyes before looking back at the screen that showed the labs lights. 

She already knew that the soul would break. It was part of the reset. She closed her eyes and waited for the reset. Bracing herself for when the lights would go out as the core shut down. For the screeching of all the monsters in the underground as they slowly were ripped apart atom by atom. She waited for the feeling of her magic leaving her body as it went to join with the magic of all the other monsters in order to encase the broken soul of the human. She waited for the feeling of herself melting and the stinging sensation of turning to dust and her soul breaking. All so she could be pieced together just to live this nightmare over and over again. She laid back and she waited… and waited…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
B U T N O T H I N G C A M E…


End file.
